Wake up call
by the-unbeauty-queen
Summary: Naruto wakes up and doesn't know were he's at! When he runs into his secret love things become clearer. As emotions are reconized they build a family together. NO Mpreg! Sasunaru. Yaoi. Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Rini-chan here yet again!! I know I have 2 new stories to update but I keep getting lost on the road of life. I can't think of anything for the next chapters to here's a new fluffy story. It is a product of my sick humor, twisted mind, and 3 energy-drinks. There is cussing (Naru-chan is a potty-mouth) but that's as bad as it gets. In AU.

Try to suffer though my horrible writing. This is a oneshot but may become a twoshot with enough reviews!! R&R please!!

Disclaimer: who came up with these things?! Do you really think I'd waste my time writing this if I owned Naruto? NO! I'd be re-writing the script so Naruto and Sasuke would sure as hell be making out every ten minutes!! I don't make any money off this.

'_thoughts'_

" speech"

' Naru-chan's snarky inner remarks'

_Flashbacks_

In Naruto's P.O.V

--

God hates me. I'm sure of it. Right now I'm lying in _Christ knows who's _bed, staring at the ceiling wishing I knew where the hell I was and what happened last night. Okay calm down and try to think of were you are. The comforter on the bed is a dark blue. The walls are stark white. There's a tan desk with a modern computer on it, papers, and a picture. I got up and walked over to the picture. It had a couple with black hair and eyes that were really pale, a little boy who looked about 7 and another person with black hair who was almost taller then the man in the picture and their face was ripped off the picture. '_Weird' _I thought. I looked out the window. The lush, green lawn was perfectly manicured and there was about 50 other nice houses standing around. I sighed and laid back down on the bed. I started to remember last night.

(A/N let's have a flashback shall we?)…

--

_I entered the club in loose blue jeans and an open white button-up shirt. I thought I looked good. My blonde hair was gelled the way I like it . I sat down at the bar and ordered a martini. The bartender flirted a little I think his name was Sai. But I didn't flirt back. So I couldn't have gone home with him. There was a red-headed man named Gaara who started talkin to me and Neji showed up but I didn't go home with any of them. When I woke up this morning my clothes were still on so I don't think I slept with anyone. Kimi and Hinata showed up to take me and Neji home but Kimi got smashed and went home with Gaara. Neji's cousin Hinata picked him up. I downed 10 more martinis and got drunk. Then someone else came. He had black hair. He was a total bastard but I was attracted to him. _

_--_

'_Oh my god! It was Sasuke. My long time crush! I haven't seen him since we graduated 8 years ago. I thought he married Sakura and moved to America. He was the most popular and my secret love!! Damn I see him again when I was drunk and oh man what did I say to him?! Oh God I think I confessed to him. I must've been rejected and went home with the next stranger who hit on me!! Well crap lets go see who it is.' _

_--_

I stepped out the door only to see a nice breakfast of pancakes, orange juice and Advil at the table in the dinning room. I sat down and looked into the kitchen. Leaning against then counter was Sasuke smirking and holding a cup of coffee. '_Yes!! Oh I don't know if I was rejected or not but at least I'm not with some pervert' _The house was decorated tastefully and looked like the perfect home for a family. _' Crap. He's married I just know it no one would have this nice of a home without a wife' _I looked at the picture sitting on the self next to me. I had a girl of 5 years. She was very cute with short boy-cut black hair and stunning dark green eyes. Sasuke's daughter. I looked down at my plate. "Nice to see you again dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk. My mouth was full so my response came out muffled. "You were lucky I was the one to pick you up instead of Sai. He would've molested the crap out of you." he frowned at that "We only made out a little but you kissed me first. You kissed me and then passed out mumbling something about love" He frowned more "Who do you love Naruto? I helped you last night so you could at least answer that question." He set down his coffee and sat next to me. "Well who?" I swallowed my food, looked down and blushed then mumbled "You" His lips twitched into a small smile "Who?" he asked again.

--

HOW DARE HE!! I was scared that I'd made a fool out of my self and then he asks me who I'm in love with when I'm clearly in love with HIM!! Then when I tell him he asks AGAIN when he didn't even give me an answer. That was it!! I stood up and exploded "You DAMMIT! YOU! I LOVE YOU! I've loved you since freshman year of high school!! But I was to chicken to tell you!! Then you MARRIED HER!! I knew I never had a chance but….but I loved you and now you probly hate me!" I finished my rant then sat down. Tears began to come to my eyes. His face hardened but his eyes softened. "Naruto I did marry Sakura and had a beautiful baby girl with her. Sakura left me last year though and hasn't returned. I got divorce papers last month and divorced her. That baby we had is in her room now sleeping. Her name is Kyoko. I don't hate you Naruto. I never loved Sakura. I just married her to convince myself I didn't love you. I couldn't deny it though and Sakura sensed that. I love you Naruto and I always will. That's why I was so worried about you loving someone else, that's why you're here now, that's why I kissed you and that's why Sakura left" He pulled me to his chest. I stopped crying and hugged him back. After a few minutes we pulled apart and kissed. "Daddy? Who's that and why did he make Momma leave?" a little voice said. I looked at the doorway and there was the sweet 7 year old in the picture. Kyoko.

--

Her hair was down to her chin and her dark green eyes were teary.

She was standing there in a white nightgown "Kyo-chan this is Naru-chan he's my boyfriend. Mommy left because she knew I loved him more then her. He's not a bad person he'll love you too. I love you and he equally. I just love him in a different way. He lives here now." Kyoko walked up to me and stared at me with her big eyes. "Hello Kyo-chan." I reached to pull her onto my lap. She climbed up, stared at me some more. I smiled gently when she kissed my cheek and said in her cute little voice "Don't hurt Daddy's heart or I'll beat you up" She said cheerily. I laughed and said "I won't hurt him! You should worry about him hurting _my _heart." I kissed her forehead and said "Now eat your breakfast and I'll help you pick out a dress to wear to the zoo today" Her eyes got really big "Are we really going to the zoo Daddy?" She turned to ask Sasuke. He smiled and replied "Only if you want to" She cheered jumped off my lap and ate her breakfast.

At that moment I felt content and happy. My life was full of people I love. Sasuke was right I love Kyoko already. Him, her and I would be happy together. I just knew it.

--

TBC

--

A/N- that was pretty good if I do say so my self. I hope you liked it. If everyone reviews I just might add a chapter or two. I have a pretty good idea for another chapter. I have no idea how I came up with Kyoko. She just happened. I meant for a oneshot were Naru-chan wakes up doesn't know where he is and then runs figures out it's Sasuke's house. That's it. But it morphed. _sigh_ that's all for today folks!! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, once again! I'm Rini-chan and I'm also known as The Un-Beauty Queen. Since I've gotten quite a few good reviews on this story I've decided to write a 2nd chapter! Thank you to all who have reviewed, faved, alerted or just liked me! This is also a product of my own boredom and 3 energy drinks. Oh! And heads-up about 2 years have passed since the last story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would no longer be a children's show.

The sun was hot. We've been at the park for _hours_. Kyoko was having a blast playing on the swings with my sister, Kimi (with her pregnant stomach swollen and ready to give birth), and Sasuke was in the shade typing away at his laptop, writing his next novel. _Damn bastard_, I thought as I took another drink from my Mountain Dew bottle. "Higher! Higher!" Kyo-chan trilled as Kimi pushed her. The weird thing was Kimi was having as good as time as Kyoko. "Sasuke!" I whined to my boyfriend. "What dobe?" he asked, almost startled. "It's really, really hot!" I complained. "Naru, its only 96 degrees" Kimi interrupted as Kyoko giggled. "Only!?" I exclaimed. "Naruto it's almost summer. Getting hot is part of it. Deal" Kimi nagged. Jesus. You'd think she was the older sibling. "Gosh, Kimi. The pregnancy has really made you cranky!" I teased, playing with fire. "Kimi-chan?" Kyoko interrupted before my baby sister could hurt me, "I want to go home now. I want to play with you hair." She smiled like the angel she was. "Thank you Kimi!" I told her and scooped her up so we could go home.

"Sasuke?" I asked in the car as Kimi and Kyoko babbled away in the backseat. Sasuke's large hand stroked my small one as he drove. "Hm?" he replied so wittily. "When's Kimi's parent-teacher thingy again?" I was curious. I was going with him and Kimi because he insisted I was as much her parent as he is. "May 23rd." he replied. "What day is today?" I asked knowing it was near. "May 22nd" he said with a groan. "Crap!" I exclaimed. "What?" Kimi picked up on the conversation so I explained the parent-teacher conference to her. She listened carefully then when I was done…She broke out laughing. "Oh God! I remember those! I hated those things!" she giggled and Kyoko looked worried. "Don't worry Kyoko, Daddy and Papa will protect you." I patted her head as the car rolled into the driveway.

Kyoko was sitting on Kimi's lap (well as much as she could without sitting on Kimi's stomach) in the middle of Kyoko's huge, pink bed. Kyo-chan was horribly spoiled but she didn't act like it. I watched, as Sasuke cleaned up the dishes from dinner, as Kimi braided Kyoko's pretty black hair (that was now shoulder length) into a small braid. Then Kyoko climbed out of Kimi's lap and leaned behind her to take out her ponytail. Kimi's thick, bright, red hair fell all around her and set off the blues that we share. Kyoko brushed her hair till she was sleepy and then she curled up, brush still in hand, and fell asleep on the bed. Kimi helped tuck her in, and then we went to the living room to say goodbye. "Gaara must be sick with worry" I teased her about her husband. "Oh, he's probably just freaking out. He's so worried about the baby," She rubbed her huge stomach. "He thinks the baby will turn out like him and kill me during birth. I'm not though. I know the baby will be a pretty, happy little redheaded child. With or without me. Though I'd prefer with!" she laughed as though it was funny. "We have time to see." Sasuke said and hugged her with a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, sis. Call us!" I told her as she hugged and kissed me too. She'd be fine.

Sasuke and I held hands together and with Kyoko as we walked into the elementary school. People whispered loudly as we passed. One lady even hissed, "Have you no shame?!" as we walked by. We ignored them as Kyoko did. We continued our way to Kyoko's teacher's room and as we were greeted in, Yuki-sensei looked flustered. "Oh My! Um… It's so nice to meet you! I'm Yuki-sensei and I've taught Uchiha Kyoko this past year. She's doing very well…" she pointed out worksheets, tests and Kyoko's report card to show us that Kyoko was very smart. Gifted. Sasuke smiled and patted his daughter's head as Yuki-sensei explained that Kyoko was top of her class. I smiled too when she asked what my connection to these too were. "I'm sorta Kimi's replacement mom and Sasuke's boyfriend and lover" I blushed as I explained. Yuki-sensei did as well.

The meeting went smoothly and we were headed back home within the hour. Kyoko fell asleep on the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer!: I own nothing!

I was awaken at 3 a.m by the phone. It's god damn shrill ringing. When I answered it, it was my brother-in-law, Gaara, freaking out. Well as much as Gaara can freak out. "Kimi's in labor." His dull voice dead-panned but I could hear the slight panic at the end of labor. "I'll be there" I yawned and hung up. Sleepily I rose out of bed. It wasn't till I was up I reliezed the situation. My baby sister was having a baby! I hurridly woke up Sasuke and Kyoko. We then drove, in our to the hospital and waited along with Gaara for 3 hours. Kyoko was asleep on my lap and Gaara was still pasing when the nurse directed us into the hospital room. There was my sister, hair in tangles, skin pale and sweaty, dried tears under her eyes, holding a little red haired child who opened it's bright green eyes and smiled at her father. Gaara even smiled back. He reached out and, as quick as lightning, the baby had his index finger in her little hand smiling at him like he was god himself. Kimi was grinning at her husbend as he took the baby from her arms. "Usagi" Kimi whispered, "I named her Usagi." Gaara looked at her and kissed her forehead, "Hn" but you could tell he was pleased. After Gaara was done fawning over his daughter he passed her to me. Sasuke's eyes were soft as he looked at the newborn, reminded of when Kyoko was born. Kyoko didn't get to hold Usagi but she was in awe all the same. We stood there, all staring at this little wonder as Kimi wept from happiness. As my sister wept the sky rained. My beautiful niece just simply smiled and reached out for her father, who was so touched, tears ran down his face.


End file.
